one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lars Barter
"All it takes it one bullet to make an army fall" Personality: Lars is always serious and don't smile or laugh almost at all but he will show a grin from time to time. Sometimes if a situation is not threatening or is easy for him to deal with, he'll get bored and end a fight quickly. He is loyal to Ender and thinks of him as a great friend worthy of respect. Accolades: -Has destroyed entire marine ships because he was bored -Has critically injured armies of Marines, Pirates, and Revolutionary soldiers with single shots -Out drew the last “World’s Most Skilled Sniper” -Believe to be the descendent of Usopp -Killed a Marine Vice-Admiral -Killed Multiple Revolutionary Army Commanders and Marine Captains -Grazed the King of Alabasta’s Cheek, who was said to have never bleed before Fighting Style: Lars just want to end any conflict quickly, usually using his guns but if push comes to shove he is no stranger to hand to hand combat, preferring to fight with his legs above all. Lars has gained the nickname Tex because of his complete accuracy and quick calculations to defeat his enemies. He’ll use his famed Black Revolver and Wild West Frontier Rifle for long range fighting and uses his twin Double Barrel Shotgun for close quarters combat if he doesn’t feel like hand to hand combat. Haki: Observation: Legendary Armament: Moderate Techniques: Spring shot: Lars will fire a shot to fast for the eye to see that will tear through skin and bone. Texas Blast Barrage: Lars will fire a few shots in random angles in front of him and take out entire bands in the blink of an eye. Western Carbine Cage: Lars will Fire a plethora of bullets in different directions to create a cage of reflecting bullets around him which he dodges with observation but those unlucky enough to be in the cage and not have great skilled in observation, will be ripped to shreds. The cage can vary in size which depends on the environment. Iron Horse Cannon: Lars will use his twin shotguns, holding them hilt to hilt and fire them both at the same time to blast a hole through the opponent’s chest. Cloaked: Lars can hide his voice signature from Moderate Observation users. Diable Jambe: A technique from Straw Hat Pirate Sanji's original fighting style, where he would heats up his leg, adding extreme heat to the impact of his kicks. In this form, Sanji, due to the high temperature would use this ability to burn his opponents. While like this, he could light his opponent on fire. It is also later revealed that Sanji could utilize this with either his left or right leg. Sanji was Lars’ hero from the Greatest Pirate Age to Date and was able to learn this technique through the use of Armament Haki. Jet Foot: Lars will do a split and uppercut kick his opponent straight in the jaw. Moon Walk: While having a brief encounter with the CP7, Lars was able to figure out there Moon Walk technique and use it to surprise them which through them off guard that a pirate could learn one of their secret techniques so fast. Awakening: Eagle Sight: Lars has the sight of an eagle, being able to see great distances and with the most precision. He can fire a bullet with the top accuracy to where he can calculate areas where the bullet can reflect off of and kill or injure multiple opponents. Dream: To find the Ancient Treasure of Westeros (A Western, Desert style Island in the New World) Weapons: Black Revolver: The Dark Stallion: A pitch black revolver made of pure black stone and strong oak wood. Owned by his father, who was a famed gun smith, this weapon is his pride and joy and a reminder of his father. He uses this gun to the extent of its ability and beyond, with multiple kills of a Marine Vice-Admiral, Marine Captains, Revolutionary army commanders, and armies of pirates under the Gun’s belt. Lars has also grazed the cheek of a pompous, skinny, weak King, who had a man executed because he wanted the man’s fiancé as his queen. No man had ever stood up to him until The Red Flag Pirates came to town. Wild West Frontier Rifle: Spirit: A standard rifle with a scope attachment, mostly used for range. Twin Double Barrel Shotguns: Bull and Ox: If he is not in the mood to fight with his hands or shoot from a distance, Lars busts out his Twin death Machines to deal massive damage. Bio: When Lars was a boy, he dreamed of action and adventure. He found no adventure in Drum Kingdom, where he grew up. But one day action had found its self at his front door. A bandit barged into his family’s house and fought with his father before fatality wounding him. Before the bandit could kill his mother and baby sister, he shot the bandit in the head with his father’s Black Revolver. Even though he saved his mother and daughter, Lars was accused of murder because the bandit was a nobleman, not wanting the governor of Drum Kingdom to condemn the town for not marking the incident as murder. They tried to arrest Lars, only for him to escape with his mother and little sister. A few years past as Lars and what remained of is family hide in Syrup Village. However, the marine soon began to hunt him, at which he defended his new home from the invading marines with the help of the villagers, who had heard his story and knew he needed justice. One day while defending the village, two mysterious men helped to defeat the marines, they announced themselves as Ender and Hesh, who had heard of Lars unjustified crime and asked him if he would join his crew. He was reluctant at first but soon found that Ender was a true friend and later joined him as the crew’s Gunslinger. He said good bye to his mother and sister, knowing they would be save in Syrup village and set sail. He finally got his revenge on the Governor of his home town but didn’t kill him, saying that he wasn’t worth it and that if he killed the Governor, he would be no better than the bastard of a nobleman that tried to rob his house those few years ago. Lars became strong with The Red Flag Pirates eventually learning Haki and pushing his Observation to Legendary Status. Lars is ready to face any challenge that gets in Ender’s way and his father’s Black Revolver is a symbol that most pirates, marines, and revolutionary army soldiers have come to fear. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Red Flag Pirates